


Somethings Are Meant To Be

by Izziefloflo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izziefloflo/pseuds/Izziefloflo
Summary: With the Mind Flayer destroyed, questions asked and answered, you and the party are allowed to return to your normal lives. But you're still a little shaken up so Steve decides that it'd be best if you weren't alone tonight.





	Somethings Are Meant To Be

After hours of questioning, you and your friends were finally let go. Everything had been a blur really. One minute you were witnessing a man's death and the next you were in Steve's car, driving home. You were so busy drowning in your own thoughts that you didn't even hear Steve when he called your name. He shook you gently.  
"Y/N? You okay?", his brown eyes full of worry.  
"I'm- I'm fine, Steve," you sighed gently, "Just shaken up is all."  
"You could come stay the night with me if you want," he offered. "Not that you have to or anything I just-," You couldn't see his facial expression when he made the suggestion but you could tell it was sincere. You knew this wasn't just for you. Steve needed you too. You needed each other.  
You took his free hand gently in your own. Your fingers intertwined with one another. Your hand fit his perfectly. "Steve," you cut him off, "Thank you," you whispered softly.  
The rest of car ride was continued in a peaceful silence. You had snuck a couple glances at your quiet driver. You swear you could've seen a smile hidden under all that hair. That one small smile made your whole body hum. It had been a while sincd you'd seen that handsome smile. Imagine what a kiss would do.  
Once the car began to pull into Steve's dark driveway, Steve released your hand from his grip. The warmth of his hand fading away. You made a small frown. The release of his hand brought you back into the coldness of your world. You realized at this moment that Steve was the one who could flush it out with warmth. You really loved him. But did he feel the same?  
You both piled out of the car and to the house. Steve fumbled with the keys until the door swung open. He lead you over to his room and sat on the bed. He patted the soft area next to him, signaling you to sit with him.  
You moved in closer, gently taking his face in your hands. He tensed up. Nobody had touched him like this since Nancy Wheeler. He didn't want to get hurt again. The poor boy has suffered enough.  
Pus was leaking out of his wounds. Blood crusted over the newer gashes. His face was splattered with blood. Cuts had taken over his once soft lips. But to you Steve was still as he perfect as you believed him to be when he was still slinging ice cream.  
"Oh, Steve," you sighed, gazing over his heavily bruised face.  
"What? Is my face that fucked up?" he weakly chuckled. He laughs through the pain you knew he felt.  
The previous song on the radio comes to an end and a new one begins. It's slow melody gently playing in the background. You knew this one. Everyone knew this one.  
You stood up, strangely stronger than before. If you could handle a giant monster from another dimension, Russian scientists, and flayed every day citizens, how hard could it be to ask the boy you loved to dance with you?  
You gently reached your hand out to Steve; he took it. You helped him rise to his feet.  
"Y/N, I don't know ho-"  
"You don't need to know. Just follow my lead, okay, Harrington?"  
He trusted you, although he was slightly surprised at your eagerness. You gently took his right hand and placed it on your waist. Steve scanned your face for approval; you nodded. He gripped onto it, like he'd been waiting to do this for some time. Because he has. The moment you waltzed into Scoops Ahoy for the first time he'd just known.  
You continued, taking his remaining hand with your right one. Once again, your palms met. You gave eachother a look, slowly intertwining your fingers. That same feeling of warmth flooded not just your hands this time, but your whole body. It was as if only you and Steve existed; no Mind Flayer, no crazy Russian spies, no Carols, no nothing. Nothing could keep you two apart.  
Darling so it goes  
Somethings are meant to be  
Steve decided this is when he'd make his move. He slowly closed the gap between you too. He gently placed his lips onto yours.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
You kissed him back. You could feel the deep cuts upon his lips. They hurt but Steve could care less. He couldn't wait any longer. What if another unsuspected force tries to tear you apart once again? No, he couldn't let that happen. He needed to show you how he truly felt.  
As you both broke apart, Steve examined your face for signs of discomfort or regret but could only find the few cuts from the aftermath of the Russians and that damned smile. He loved your smile. He loves everything about you.  
Even bruised, cut and battered, you were still the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes upon.  
The slow song began to wrap up, almost knowing that it had done it's job of bringing you two closer together;  
Darling so it goes  
Somethings are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you


End file.
